The Lonely Ninja
by Power Master
Summary: Learn how Arcee became the ninja, and learn why... she decided to be a solo warrior in the first place.


**_'My name is Arcee... I was the apprentice to someone important figure to me, and the one... change me... And a very best friend who help me in this journey...'_**

The blue humanoid female robot walked across the deserts of Cybetron, or known as 'Sea of Rust'. It was known as the heavy and strong sandstorm, yet dangerous too.

The young female robot was covered by the brown cowl and cloak, covering her from the powerful wind powers of sand, blowing and throwing the young female robot off, hoping she cannot withstand her strength against such powerful current.

Deep in the young female robot's mind, she knew she cannot stop... She needs to find it... She needs it...

Hours became Days... Days became a Week... The young female robot kept on going through the Sea of Rust. She has to get there...

Blinded by the strong and powerful sands, her vision became blur. The young female robot noticed something, yet she couldn't identify it clearly. She walked closer to the object, hoping to find out what is it that stands in her way. Before she could do anything, she got knocked out hard. She shook her head gently.

The sandstorm died down. The young female robot knew that she can get the good close look on the object she had knock on to. She gasped in shock, like she saw something. She saw the large temple in Ancient Greek building, and in front of her is the figure of whitish and yellowish robot held his two hands up, holding both white and black orbs.

"The Temple of Tron..." said Young Female Robot, in shock and surprise, "I can't believe it... I'm finally here."

"Young one..." The old yet calm voice spoke, attract the young female robot. She turned and encountered the old robot, with black samurai's helmet with three golden horns, dressed in whitish Japanese Rob. She gasped in surprise. The old male Transformer greeted, "Welcome, child. What can I do for you... young one? What is your name?"

The female robot bowed before the old robot, introduced herself: "My name is Arcee. I have come... to seek you. Are you... Master Yoketron?"

Master Yoketron smiled gently, "Indeed, I am, young one. But tell me... why do you wish to seek me?"

Arcee cleared her throat, while remaining on the ground, bowing before Master Yoketron, said humbly and gently, "Master Yoketron, I journeyed from Iacon City in searching for you. I wish to learn the ways of Tron. I was inspired by his philosophies and teachings of balance between light and dark. I wish to become stronger. I am but small and weak..."

Arcee hissed in anger. She looked down, feeling shame to say such a thing to Master Yoketron. He was known as the Master of Martial Servos Abilities, and he only taught them to the ones, who were worthy to him. She felt guilty to say such a thing.

Master Yoketron remained in silent, looking at Arcee. He smiled gently. He carried her shoulders up, making her body up as well. He put his hand on her chin, pulling hers up. She looked at the elder's firm eyes.

"Lesson one," said Master Yoketron, "Never overestimate your abilities."

"Huh?" Arcee gasped in shock and concern.

Master Yoketron nodded his head, "You possessed something unique. Something that those can be chosen to be Cyber Ninja. A spark. There was nothing wrong for you to reveal your weakness to me."

"Huh?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee... I welcome you to the brotherhood."

Arcee gasped in surprise and shock. Master Yoketron accepted her as his student. She smiled gently, having bluish liquids coming out from her optics. She sniffed in upset. Throughout her life, no one accept her because she was too small. But now... she was finally accepted in Temple of Tron.

Arcee lowered her head and pushed her hands together gently, bowing before Master Yoketron. Her journey begins...

* * *

**_'That's how I became the apprentice of Master Yoketron,'_** narrated Arcee, _**'I trained and worked very hard for days, weeks and years.'**_

In the Library of Temple of Tron, Arcee read some books, hoping to find some answers about being a Ninja and balance. Master Yoketron came in. At the Training Hall, he guided and helped her in understanding about the Ninjabot, and chose the holographic data books for her to read through. He trained her about the martial arts and helping her in improving her skills. He also helped her in learning the tricks and abilities of Ninjabot. He took Arcee out, watching at the beauty sights and area of Cybertron about balance and life.

At the Armory, the orange armored female robot named Lickety Split helped Arcee about the weapons. She displayed the large holographic screen, which consists of swords, spears, pikes, axes and more. Arcee looked at them carefully and cautiously, finding the right one for her. She spotted the scythe wrists-like. She pointed at them. Lickety Splits smiled turning to her small holographic screen, pressing some keyboards. The Mechanical Arms came out from the ceiling, scanning on her body before starting building and upgrading her body, adding her wrists with Scythe-Wrists. Arcee activated it. She smiled, amazed by its appearance.

Springer the greenish muscular robot with wing blades, and Arcee were sparring at Training Hall. Arcee jumped up, kicking on Springer's muscular right arm, pushing her away. Arcee hovered back, landed on the ground. She turned and charged at Springer, punching and kicking at him for few times. She jumped up, kicked on his head hard. He dodged the attacks, before he punched on her head and body for few times. Arcee dodged back, before kicking at his chest hard.

Prowl the black skinny humanoid robot, helped and taught Arcee about Ninjabots, given her knowledge and trained her to be a better Ninjabot, whenever Master Yoketron not there. Both Prowl and Arcee smiled in please and happy, in helping each other whenever they were training and battling at Training Hall, gaining the knowledge from books and lessons and meditating and watching on the beauty sights of Cybertron.

_**'I was very close to my friends: Springer and Lickety Split, and especially a very special friend of mine: Prowl.'**_

* * *

Arcee blocked two blades from her enemy. She armed herself, with her scythe blades, readied to attack. She saw Prowl wielded his sword, prepared to fight.

Yoketron watched the battlefield, along with Springer and Lickety Splits.

Arcee punched on both left and right of Prowl. He moved back for two meters away. He swung his sword on Arcee's head. She dodged down. She jumped up, and kicked on his head hard. He shook his head gently. He held his sword tight. He charged in, swinging his sword on her head, arms, chest and legs quick and hard. Arcee dodged the attacks quickly moving on the opposite direction of Prowl's attacking. She sometimes blocked the blades' attacking. She quickly punched on his head, but he dodged down, swiping on her right leg, making her fell to the ground hard.

Prowl jumped up, and slammed his fist on Arcee. She moved her head to left. She quickly punched his head hard, before kicking his chest out. She charged in and punched on his chest for few times, but he blocked the attacks quickly and faster. He then kicked on her chest, pushing her back. He charged at her. Before his punching could hit on her face, Arcee grabbed Prowl's arm. She threw him to her back. Thrown to the wall, Prowl got himself knocked out.

Prowl shook his head gently. Arcee approached to him. She smiled, held her hand in front of him, helping him up.

Yoketron, Springer and Lickety Split clapped their hands, approaching Prowl and Arcee.

"Well done, Arcee," said Yoketron, "You have prove well in your skills and abilities for past few years... I am proud of it, Arcee."

"Well done, Arcee," Springer said confidently.

Lickety Split smiled, "Yeah. The last time you came here, you were in slow process as the Protoform."

Arcee blushed, "Very funny."

Prowl put his hand over Arcee's shoulder gently, "Don't worry, Arcee. You did well from beginning to the end."

Arcee bowed, "Thank you, Master Prowl."

Master Yoketron smiled, "Indeed..."

Arcee smiled gently, glad that everything went well.

* * *

**_'But things could have gone better, if it weren't for the Cybertronian Great War,'_** narrated Arcee. **_'Temple of Tron was under attacked by one of Master Yoketron's former student. A bounty hunter named Lockdown.'_**

More Vehicons blasted their guns, turrets and Armada Tanks at the Temple of Tron. More of whitish and silver robot charged at the Decepticon's Vehicon Troopers. They swung and thrust their swords and spears against the Vehicons' chests, heads and limbs. But most of the Vehicons blasted their guns against on their chests, bodies and arms.

Vehicons had proven to be more equipped with firing power guns in against Ninjabots, as well as having more firepower against Autobots.

Springer swung his Nunchucks against couple of Vehicons, who approached him, by punching and kicking. Lickety Split took the bow and Energon Arrow, and fired at couple of Vehicons, as well as dodging from the blasting and firing the blasters at her. Prowl swung, stroke and thrust his sword against couple of Vehicons' heads, chests and arms. Arcee swung her arm sycthe blades against the couple of Vehicons as well.

Arcee approached to Prowl, while battling Vehicons.

"Prowl," said Arcee, "We need to get Master Yoketron now! He's dealing with Lockdown."

Prowl nodded his head, "Go ahead! We'll hold the enemies off!"

Arcee turned and headed straight inside of Temple of Tron, hoping to get and help her mentor: Master Yoketron, before Lockdown could defeated him.

* * *

Within the chamber of Temple of Tron, Arcee had made all of her way to there, while dealing with Vehicons, and killing them up. She arrived on the meeting chamber. She saw her mentor Master Yoketorn held his sword in front of the dark greenish armored robot with scarred silver face, who is slowly trying to get away.

"It is over, traitor," said Master Yoketron.

Lockdown groaned and moaned in anger, holding his right shoulder tight, losing most of his bluish liquids.

Arcee approached to Master Yoketron.

"Master, are you alright," asked Arcee.

Master Yoketron nodded his head, "I am fine, Arcee. Lockdown has been dealt with."

Lockdown smirked, "Is that so? I don't suppose you had dealt with this?"

Lockdown's head transformed into a giant shotgun-like. Master Yoketron and Arcee gasped in shock. He targeted at Arcee. Master Yoketron pushed Arcee aside, got hit on his chest once. He fell to the ground hard. Arcee gasped in shock.

Lockdown stood up, and approached to his former master, Master Yoketron. He targeted his gun on his mentor. He blasted on Master Yoketron's chest for three times. The Master of Ninjabot screamed in pain.

"Nooooooooooo!" Arcee screamed in pain and shocked.

Lockdown reloaded his bullet, preparing to fire for his final shot at Master Yoketron. Before he could do anything, he heard the slicing sound. He gasped in shock. His head transformed back to his facial. He looked down and saw his right hand had been cut. He screamed in pain and held it tight.

Lockdown groaned in anger. He looked up and found Arcee, who held her arm sychete blade, aiming at him, with her anger and rage.

Lockdown groaned, "I'm going to tear you apart, brat!"

Lockdown's head transformed into his shotgun mode. He blasted at Arcee. She jumped over to her right. He blasted again. She dodged again. She cried in anger, charging straight at him. He continued blasting and firing at Arcee, but she dodged the bullets and lasers. She jumped up, and slammed Lockdown to the ground hard.

Arcee quickly punched and kicked on Lockdown's chest, head and limbs hard and quick for several times. She yelled in anger, kicking on his chest hard. He fell to the ground hard. She was about to attack. Lockdown blasted his gun on the ground hard, creating the black smoke. Arcee charged in, but she found him disappeared. She was so close... to defeat him...

Arcee turned and headed straight to Master Yoketron. She held him up, looking at him.

"Master Yoketron," said Arcee, in despair and pain, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come and interfere your battle."

Master Yoketron moaned in pain, "Do not doubt yourself... In fact, it would have been the same for me to suffer the same fate. But... you came..."

"I failed... I'm sorry... I could have..."

"Do not let vengeance clouded your mind, Arcee. It is not... part of your spark..."

"But..."

"Do not... astray... yourself... Protect... them..."

With his last breathe to speak, Master Yoketron's eyes slowly blinked for three times before they went dark. His head fell down. Arcee's eyes widened in shock and despair. She shook her head, cried and sobbed in loss and despair. She held Master Yoketron closed to her tight.

Arcee placed Master Yoketron on the floor. She wiped the tears off. She shown her firm and anger face.

Arcee headed out to the entrance of Temple of Tron. She gasped. She found few Ninjabots survived the attacks; others were injured and wounded and most were killed. She found Prowl to be alive, while leaving Springer having his right arm injured and Lickety Splits to help and heal his. Arcee looked scared and worry, seeing that Ninjabots were in desperate state.

Prowl approached Arcee, asking her of what happen. She answered, which shock him, Lickety Splits and Springer. They were in despair state and lost.

Arcee determined to do what she can... to avenge her fallen and defeated master, by killing Lockdown...

**_'That is how... I decided to stay away from my friends...'_**narrated Arcee, '**_It's not because of what I hate... I couldn't take the risk of losing them. I vowed that I will bring Lockdown to justice, and so as the Decepticons...'_**

Main Cast:  
Sumalee Montano: Arcee  
Sab Shimono: Master Yoketron  
Jeff Bennett: Prowl  
Sam Vincent: Springer  
Tara Strong: Lickety Split  
Lance Henrikson: Lockdown

Author's Notes:

That is the first step of how Arcee decided to be solo before she met Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack Darby as her new partner. On the next one, Time for Bulkhead's Origin: The Builder Wreck: Learn how the mere builder became the best Wrecker among the Autobots, along with meeting Wheeljack and other Wreckers.

References:

1) This story is inspired by both Black Oracle's 'Out of the Past Redux' and Transformers Animated: Five Servos of Doom'.

2) Master Yoketron is based on Yoketron (Transformers Animated but voiced by George Takei).

3) Prowl is based on Prowl (Transformers Animated)

4) Lockdown is based on Lockdown (Transformers Animated), combined with shotgun mode (Transformers: Age of Extinction).


End file.
